


Heart of the Ocean 远洋之心

by SummerLouis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Navy, M/M, WW2
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLouis/pseuds/SummerLouis
Summary: 飘荡于海上的人，总要为自己寻找一个锚点，一个寄托；直到他们最终保全性命，不再漂泊，并能够在平稳的床上安然入睡。





	1. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> 二战海军AU。有年龄操作。大部分是捏口老师的脑洞。OOC得很，作者的逻辑已经喂了驺吾。  
> 只是为了瞎搞写了个设定而已，请当做大型带剧情PWP来看。  
> 这篇文章的点其实是，英国人的浪漫和美国人的是不一样的，可他们偏偏能融合在一起。

忒修斯一直对于他们的故事有一个浪漫的说法，他说他们“相遇在海上”，随后跟上一连串不属于英国人而更像是法国人的浪漫语调和他那个战后跑去南美洲丛林里研究动物的兄弟倒是如出一辙的叛逆。

当然珀西瓦尔一直对此嗤之以鼻，他记得非常清楚，他们相遇在一个毫无特色的、位于汉普顿海港的嘈杂酒吧。

后来被他们戏称为“海军假日”的年月已经在他的记忆里变得模糊不清，他只记得当时汉普顿港里多的是他这种被迫放了长假，无所事事又无处可去的海军水手们。时间久了，除了巡航所必要的轮值时间，大家都习惯在遍地都是的小酒馆里消耗剩余的时光。

珀西瓦尔正巧结束了一轮当值，从航母上下来，得到一个说不上长但绝对不短的一周假期，顺便庆祝他升了一阶军衔。他的家在美利坚的另一头，横穿大陆的旅程就连来回都要耗费比他的假期更久的时间。没人知道他为什么不在太平洋那一侧服役而是大老远地跑到东海岸驻扎。

他一眼就看到了那个和整个酒馆格格不入的少年人，并很快对他做出了判断。不是自己知道的新兵，也不是隔壁船上的，看军装大概是那艘刚刚入港的英国船上的小崽子。他看起来年轻过了头，一身水手服别着最低级别的军衔肩章，操着他那浓重的英国口音在吧台一点也不含糊地点了杯酒。

倒是个有趣的事情。珀西瓦尔喝完了自己杯子里的龙舌兰，踱过去坐在了青年人边上的位置上，让酒保给他们再上两杯，记他的帐。大概是第一次被人请酒，忒修斯一瞬间就涨红了脸，像是只根本不经逗的猫，随便顺两下毛，就会整个人炸开了花。

他倒没存着什么捉弄人的心思，不过是觉得有趣得紧，军队里一贯关系混乱，有时候这种地方比监狱更加让人害怕，没人在乎究竟这仍然被称为“鸡奸”的罪名是否真的如此罪大恶极，总需要些途径，让人释放隐秘的欲望。

那是猎手和猎物在一方不知情的情况下开始的博弈与调情。出乎珀西瓦尔意料的是，这穿着一身深色工作服的年轻人酒量比他还好些，虽然双颊发红，仿佛随时都能倒进他怀里睡过去，但还能保持清醒的意识，告诉他自己的军衔、名字和服役舰艇。

“我们被允许在补给的时候出来休息个半天到一天的，大家在船上呆了快一个月了，都想透口气。”看起来也就二十岁上下的年轻人和海洋一样清澈的眼睛里闪着期待的光，“不过看起来美国的港口和英国的也没什么区别。”

珀西瓦尔只是听他说，偶尔附和几句他的话，在海上呆久了的确容易把人逼疯，他不得不承认这一点。“可是，忒修斯。”他敲着桌子，轻声询问这年轻人，“这是你的第一次出海，你听起来并不那么喜爱它。”

“例行巡航并不会有多大的乐趣。”忒修斯嘟囔着，在发现自己的酒杯已经空了之后，从新任海军少校手里抢过了对方的酒杯，一饮而尽，“连个艳遇都没有。”

珀西瓦尔听到他这话忍不住笑出声来，战争后才踏上舰船的新兵果然无法理解许多事情，他大可以告诉他，应召女郎在出门步行五分钟的另一个酒吧里多得很，但他并不想这么做。“或许我该带你换个地方满足一下你的希望？”他半是调侃地说道，“我会建议去找个旅馆。”

“旅馆？哦，当然，当然，我明天早上才回舰上，我还有一个晚上得自己找地方落脚。”可能是酒精影响了正常情况下忒修斯一定能听出来的来自珀西瓦尔的潜台词，不过他一点都不在乎。几乎是可以算第一次独自踏上异国土地的年轻人可不会在乎自己刚刚满了美利坚的饮酒年龄，并期待更多的叛逆奇遇。

这倒是合了珀西瓦尔的意。

海港上倒是找不到什么好旅店，大多数时候不过是用来给精力旺盛只能在床上发泄的年轻人提供一个空房间罢了。忒修斯挂在珀西瓦尔身上，对于年长的军官来说，他在把人从酒吧往外搬之前可没意识到这年轻人比自己还要高上那么一截。幸好他还没有喝得烂醉，还能有意识地借着力道走上几步。

旅馆前台的少女只看了他们一眼，就丢出一把钥匙。这个海港没人不知道珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯总会带不一样的人开房，他在这儿驻扎了的年岁里那些床伴的数量两只手都数不过来，上一次的战争结束之后他就被调派到了这里，直至今日。

略显陈旧的木门在他们身后响着轴承摩擦的声音被关上，摇摇晃晃上楼的时候忒修斯的酒就醒了一些，那些混乱的想法在他脑子里乱窜，让他径直冲着珀西瓦尔的唇咬了下去，只不过他技巧青涩，很快被年长者重新掌握了控制权。

而对于一个第一次和人上床的雏鸟而言，珀西瓦尔是个再耐心不过的好情人。他花费了大量的时间交会忒修斯如何开拓自己的身体，又该如何容纳他人的欲望。

柔软的深色的制服被丢弃在门道里，和硬挺的军官制服纠葛在一起，浴室里开着水龙头，那些没有被完全过滤干净的生水还有着海洋的味道，从淋浴龙头里落下来，打在忒修斯柔软的棕发上，随后沿着身体一路下滑，滴落到地上。

他扶着墙壁，紧咬着下唇，在身后人不停撞击他臀瓣，阴茎在他的肠道里反复摩擦捣弄的声音之中忍着那些他不愿意让其他人在差劲的隔音下听到的呻吟。珀西瓦尔死死扣着他的腰，那力道几乎要在他腰侧掐出青紫的印记来。

“没人会在乎隔壁是不是有人在叫床。”珀西瓦尔手掌拍在他的臀肉上，隔着水流宽慰着自己的新情人，落到忒修斯耳朵里的就像是电报信号不好时传出的忽近忽远的声音，割裂了他的理智和情感。

“也许是我自己在乎。”被调侃的人低着头，水珠顺着他纠葛成一束一束的头发滴落，他撸弄着自己无人照管的阴茎，体内高潮的到来比他所想象的要晚上一些。然而他听着水声放弃了继续思考，或者说他的全部精力用来注意自己的情欲就已经足够疲乏了。冰凉的水并不能降低他身上的温度，反而给他更强烈的刺激。

珀西瓦尔射在了他体内，这导致了另一部分清理上的问题。忒修斯花了不少功夫才没在珀西瓦尔用手指抠出那些精液的时候让自己射第二次。他甚至不想承认自己张开双腿的模样应该淫靡而令人喜爱，不然珀西瓦尔怎么会在去找毛巾把他们都擦干的时候还不忘抓着他的头发给他一个亲吻。

美国人身上有忒修斯从未见过的那种领导者气息，不同于他的父亲的刻板也不同于母亲的宠溺，那是种被许多事情捶打出来的气场，短短半天的相处就足够让他着迷。他用毛巾擦干自己的头发，赤脚踩着冰凉的木地板，从地上捡起自己的手表，仰面倒在那张怎么看挤两个人都显得拥挤的床上。

“告诉我你会留下。”忒修斯笑着看了一眼时间，冲着门边的方向嚷嚷着，“虽然这张床要挤下我们两人好像太窄了一点。”

“我很想告诉你，我没有和床伴过夜的习惯。”珀西瓦尔松垮地套着衬衫和裤子，走过来坐在床边被忒修斯留出的空余处，在少年人明亮的蓝色眸子里最终败下阵来，“骗你的，我反正也无处可去。”

“你们就没个陆上宿舍之类的？”忒修斯嘟囔着，往边上又挪了挪，顺势将被单裹在了身上，他什么都没穿，只能用这玩意儿抵挡从窗户缝里冒出的凉气。

“士官宿舍睡起来和这里也没什么两样。”珀西瓦尔笑了一声，在忒修斯仍然露在外面的肩膀上落下一个亲吻，他顺势躺到床上，直盯着干净的天花板，“在船上呆的太久了，你会忘记平稳的陆地是什么感觉。”

忒修斯一开始还不相信他的话，在翻来覆去好一阵子之后，不得不承认他的话一点错都没有。他习惯了海面上就算再平稳也依然存在的摇晃，在坚实的地面上反而没法入睡。他躲在被单里看着闭目养神的美国军官，直到那种目光太过强烈而被人察觉。他不好意思地扭开视线，给自己找着借口：“我承认，你说得没错。”

顺理成章的，他们在床上又搞了一次。这回忒修斯可不记得要咬紧牙关或者之类的。他们在被隔壁的人用敲墙的方式抗议的时候，同时笑出了声。忒修斯终于完全放松下来，不再紧绷着自己的神经，承认性爱能够舒缓自己的紧张情绪，也能够让他觉得快乐。

清晨的闹钟响得特别早，珀西瓦尔总觉得自己刚闭上眼睛，耳边就传来了金属刺耳的蜂鸣。他皱着眉头睁开眼睛，只看到视线里正有人忙着扣上皮带，边在那堆他们没人记得收拾起来的衣服里找出自己的上衣。他看了一眼时间，早上七点。随即又想起自己还在假期之中，可以接着睡下去。

忒修斯和自己的制服搏斗了一会儿，才最终扣好袖扣，抚平领子上可能存在的褶皱。他转过头，发现珀西瓦尔正盯着他看，便露出笑容，走过去给还在床上赖着的人一个响亮的亲吻。

“我得归队了。”他说着看了一眼手表，“八点甲板集合，我猜这里离码头一点都不远？”

“出门之后沿着右手边一直走。”珀西瓦尔哑着嗓子给他指了个方向，逐渐回归的理智提醒他面前的人即将回到大西洋上，谁知道他们下一次见面会是什么时候。他想说服自己不用太留恋，也许再过一周，这个年轻人就会把自己抛到脑后，却被自己这种还未分别就已经笃定的会要想念对方的想法惊呆。他并不确定自己能够用一整晚的时间便喜欢上一个陌生人。

哦得了。他弄乱了自己没有被发胶固定的头发，让它们翘得到处都是。他明白这就是自欺欺人，但作为年长者他并不想开口向对方讨要一个通讯地址。

最后还是年轻人犹豫了一阵，从床头柜里摸到不知道是谁留在那里的信纸和铅笔，写下自己正在服役的舰艇名字。将这便签搁在桌上。“寄到利物浦港的话会有人在我们返航的时候把信件送上船。”忒修斯扣上了自己的帽子，掩饰那头不听话的卷毛，“那下次见，珀西。”

他说完几乎落荒而逃一般以最快的速度打开了房门并闪了出去。

直到门外的脚步声再也听不到了，珀西瓦尔才重新倒回床上。被单上还有隐约的热度，就像忒修斯·斯卡曼德这个年轻人一样的柔软而热情。他长叹了一声，将脸埋进枕头里。

他们没做什么承诺，他大可以将那张纸当做垃圾留在这里，然后头也不回地将这件事一同遗忘在脑海深处。长久的沉默之后，他发现这根本无济于事，他没办法说服自己，将这个该死的漂亮的英国男孩儿从自己的脑子里抹去。他小心地叠好床头柜上的那张便条，从地上捡起自己的外套，将纸条整整齐齐地塞进内袋里。

一九三六年的夏末结束得悄无声息，汉普顿港一如既往地繁忙。

珀西瓦尔接到了新的调令，新舰即将下水，他被临时借调去协助演习。这算不上什么新闻，不管被调去哪里都比在岸上无所事事要好得多。他上半年升迁的时候给家里人写了信，却至今没收到回复，也没有必要用这些事情去烦扰乡下的亲人。他思来想去，还是从办公室抽屉里拿出了那张写着英国人地址的纸条，给他寄了封信。

而忒修斯一直到冬日的开始，才在利物浦港堆积了大堆信件的邮局里收到了这封信。他在海上的时候就在期待着这一封，来自美国的信，几乎着魔到他的战友们都怀疑他在汉普顿港休假的时候遇到了什么好姑娘。他反驳过不止一次，“珀西可比任何一个姑娘都要好。”只得来了所有人的哄堂大笑。

他几乎是迫不及待地在邮局里找了个没人看见的角落就把信给拆开了。珀西瓦尔写了寥寥几句，字迹潦草得像张便条，告知了自己的调任，后面还有一句看起来像是不情不愿地才加上的“如有机会，我们可以在明年春天于利物浦港相见”。

忒修斯一连读了好几遍，才小心翼翼地将信纸叠回去，放到原来的信封里，并将它塞进冬季制服宽敞的口袋里。他早就在舰上写好了要寄回家的信件，这会儿则是向人借了钢笔和信纸，给珀西瓦尔回信。

他写得很快，却止不住满心的雀跃流淌到笔尖，不知不觉将所有发生的细碎小事全部都写了下来，从海上的巨浪到新增的火炮，从难吃的罐头到休憩日在甲板上喝酒的时光，他知道珀西瓦尔并不一定对这一切都感兴趣，可他忍不住想将这些事情全部都与他分享。事无巨细，挤在同一张纸上，最后变成了一封比家信更长的信。忒修斯满意地吹干墨水的痕迹，在信纸背面用铅笔默写他还记在脑子里的情诗。

他不确定美国人究竟会不会欣赏莎士比亚，还是会嫌弃那十四行诗古板，便写了济慈，并希望接下来远渡重洋的旅程能抹去他那昭然若示的小心思。

收到信的时候，美国军官跳过了所有他也曾经都经历过的日常琐事，发现他并不能从中找出其他什么内容了。他也说不清自己究竟希望见到什么，或许是一句想念又或许是令他无聊的监工生活能够感到雀跃的东西。但他还是逐字逐句地读完了它，并不得不承认这封信在他的调令直接把他丢到了一艘空船上和舰长面面相觑，仿佛被变相放逐了似的之后，让他的心情好上了不少。

随后他看到了信纸反面有些模糊的字迹。在仔细辨认和阅读之后，珀西瓦尔不得不承认，他并不知道这诗究竟出自谁的手，却也明白不过是忒修斯借花献佛的玩意儿。他一直不太能理解英国人的浪漫，就像英国人可能不太能理解他的现实一般。

幸好他们最终证明了忒修斯没在这方面让他感到失望。

珀西瓦尔将信纸摊平放置于办公桌最下方的抽屉里。又抽出全新的稿纸，斟酌着写下自己的回信。这一封信终于不再像上一封那般试探而潦草，而是转变成了赤裸的情话。他恨不得这信能够自己变成鸟儿飞过大西洋，而不用等待下一次的巡航舰艇将这些信带回英格兰。

“……我们很快，很快就会见面的。”

信件末尾他满意地落下最后一句承诺，而此刻离春天还有五个月的光景。

他们真正如相互传递的信件里所承诺的一般见面已经是次年的五月，尽管他们的通信比正常的要花费更长的时间，但他们仍然坚持着，用这可以说是唯一的方式相互传递着各自疯长的情感。忒修斯有一次甚至在信件中开玩笑，说这样的行为简直让他觉得他们回到了还未拥有电力的时代。然而他们都承认自己更热爱手写的信件，比起冰冷的打字机字符，更顺眼些。

珀西瓦尔毫不意外自己会在一个小酒馆里找到忒修斯。他不得不承认，当他走进来的时候，他很容易发现所有人都在盯着他看，毕竟一身美国海军制服混在这堆皇家海军的青年人里显得格格不入。过多的视线让他浑身不自在，更别说他一路向内的时候所有人都盯着他看。他走到角落里，面前的桌子上啤酒杯东倒西歪，还有一个不知道是喝多了还是不想说话正趴在桌子上的青年。

“提奥。”他低下头试图把人叫醒。他们好像总在和酒精过不去，喝得太多或是浇了自己一身。他花了一番功夫，却还是没能成功，只好坐下来等忒修斯自己醒来。他大概是被人灌多了，或者是赌输了什么。他可没想到自己寻找忒修斯的过程那么顺利，不过是问了几个人，就找到了准确的地点。

直到珀西瓦尔喝完第三杯威士忌，忒修斯才从桌面上抬起头，露出一双湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛来看着他。他脸上的表情有那么一丝迷茫，直到掐了自己的脸发现眼前的人并不是自己在做梦之后，才冲着他，用被酒精和香烟熏哑的声音喊：“珀西。”

“停港补给。”珀西瓦尔扯着嘴角，努力压抑着自己想要亲吻忒修斯的欲望，去哪个没人的地方都好，不能是在这种地方。他克制着自己的冲动，从口袋里摸出一封信来递给他，“本来想等回去之前丢进邮箱的，不过反正见到你了，还省了邮差的事儿。”

忒修斯对此毫无准备，却仍然接下了这还带着对方体温的信件，塞进了口袋里。他不准备现在就拆，这正好合了珀西瓦尔的意。年长者咳嗽了一声，像不想承认自己都在信里写了些什么肉麻话一般，移开了视线。年轻人了然地笑起来，“我会回去再看的，可惜大概没办法在你离开前给你回信。”

一个隐秘又炽热的吻落在珀西瓦尔指尖。他有些惊讶地看向正握着他的手，弓着腰坐在那儿却试图行一个不伦不类的绅士礼的年轻人，听他用柔软的嗓音说“我很想你”。他们在桌下缠绕指尖，磨蹭膝盖，然而这些小动作缓解不了任何事情。

“我们该去找张床。”珀西瓦尔嘟囔着，拉起忒修斯结账离开，走进寂静的夜里。年轻人被他拽着手腕，一路走得跌跌撞撞，最终在瞎转悠了几圈之后，提出还是该让自己带路。

年轻的下士在路灯下点起了烟，才吸了一口就被珀西瓦尔拿过去，他以为自己会受到责备，却只看到年长者抿着烟嘴，吐出长串的烟雾后，将吻印在他唇上。烟草的苦倒进喉咙里，让他往后退了一步，绕过灯柱，拽着人一同躲进了暗面。

没人知道他们为何要在夜色里奔跑，忒修斯将珀西瓦尔带回了自己的宿舍。他解释着今天这里不会有其他人，却又反锁两道门扉，用衣架和桌椅将门牢牢堵死。珀西瓦尔不理解他的严防死守，坐在黑暗里看他完成那些“保险措施”。他从坐着的不知道谁的床垫底下摸出几个没拆封的安全套，也不知道是谁把这玩意儿塞进军备的，低声笑了起来。

这是属于他们的夜晚。

青年人主动褪下军装后跪在地上给年长者搞口活的模样成为了之后他们每一次简短见面之中必不可少的情节，不管是在舱内还是宿舍或是随便什么小旅馆里。他们都心知肚明每一次的见面都可能是最后一次，每一封信都可能再也不会得到回复，而每一次缠绵都足够回味到地老天荒。

一夜过去，差点被搞散架的可能不止那简易的行军床，还有忒修斯身上的每块骨头。他循着生物钟醒来的时候，珀西瓦尔已经离开了。他花了更多的时间才决定起床，从被丢到床下的外套里摸到了珀西瓦尔昨天交给他的信件。

出乎他意料的是，那封信比平时收到的都要重些，将信封里的东西全部倒出来之后，他看到了一块被信纸包裹好的军牌。

信纸上的内容一如既往简短，这让忒修斯想起自己每一次反复阅读直到将这些话语全部铭记于心时候的心情。按照珀西瓦尔在信中所言，他换了新的身份牌，老的就被当做纪念品送给了忒修斯。

忒修斯将信折好放进收纳的包中，那里已经有了厚厚一叠陈旧却不舍得丢弃的信件，又摩挲着那块军牌，上面刻着珀西瓦尔的名字和一切，像是个将自己全部交给他的承诺，而非誓言。他最后决定将那吊牌挂在脖子上，塞进衣服，长链正好坠在心脏跳动的位置，随着他的每一下心跳，他都能感受到金属牌上那些字迹一并跳动着。

他即将带着这些东西重新回到船上，开始下一轮的巡航和演习。伦敦来了新的命令，好像一切都马上要变得不一样了。


	2. North Sea

谁也没有想过海上的战火率先在英吉利海峡被开启。

忒修斯突然变得忙碌起来，待在巡洋舰上来来回回地绕圈，任务仍是守卫海上运输线。德国的鱼雷几次与他们擦身而过，撞上远处的舰艇。死亡好像不再像信件和故事里那般遥不可及。战报每一天都从他值班的电报室汇总，一切看起来好像仍然波澜不惊，而只有他自己明白，在裹紧了制服于甲板上轮值的日子，才是真正的战争的模样。

他开始在空闲时一遍又一遍阅读自己包裹里的信件，年代久远些的早已字迹模糊，而越来越多的是他还没来得及拆开的家信。他的母亲总会写下很多，说到他的兄弟加入了远征军，说到她和父亲回了乡下避难，说到一切都好，让他保重自己。那些信一月一封，绝不迟到地躺在港口的信箱里，等着他定期到港补给的时候阅读。

而来自珀西瓦尔的信则不太固定，这让他时不时地就错过对方的来信。尽管他自己寄信很有规律，而美国人却不那么恪守心照不宣的规矩。他有过一个月被轰炸了三五封信的经历，也熬过漫长的等待。珀西瓦尔的信非常随心所欲，有些长得塞了几页信纸，有些则短得像是便条，还时常会在里面赛一些小东西，像是出航时在不同港口得到的小纪念品。

所有的东西都被忒修斯小心地保存着，那是属于他，能仍让他在漂泊的海上感到真实的部分。他曾躲在祷告室里写了很多的信，那是个清静的地方，没有人会在你写到一半的时候凑过来看你在写什么，也不会有人询问你为何在此。忒修斯并不讨厌自己的战友们，但有的时候他们的举动的确会牵动他的神经。

他还记得上一个被指认为“同性恋”的人是如何被赶下军舰的，那是个个例，却在秘密的聚会上被讨论了很久，让人心慌，又不得不保护自己。

他的信寄往三个方向，一封回家，一封给纽特，另一封寄往美国东海岸。在美军之中拥有一个朋友说不上多见但也仍然少见，他只能将情意包裹在一层又一层无关紧要的琐事之中，用左右言他的词句和浅淡的刻痕描写诗句。

珀西瓦尔大概是在他们开始通信的第二年，才发现信纸背面的秘密的。不同于与之前相比过于张扬的铅笔字迹，那些用钢笔刻下的痕迹更加隐晦，若不是他反复阅读和摩挲那些信纸，怕是不会发现这上面的痕迹。他自觉这件事的矛盾，他总以为自己认识的伦敦猎犬张扬又自信，不知道是什么改变了他并不算得上谨慎的性子，直到他在信中听说被驱赶的英军士兵的故事。

一月一封的信件总是准时，就好像英国人总是天生带有的严谨一般。他总是能听到很多来自同盟的消息，新舰下水，拉锯战加剧或是商船遭难之类的种种，海战还未全部开启，大西洋的战事对于美利坚来说还未像太平洋那般让他们提心吊胆。

他不知道自己还能在东海岸待上多久，但他还未曾将这个消息透露给忒修斯，毕竟一旦按照要求调任，那他们之间所隔的就不再是一个大西洋，而是半个地球了。

他仍有数不尽的演习、会议和更多的训练任务，让他只能在偶尔的空隙内将信纸藏在文件底下写上两笔，向忒修斯抱怨自己的生活简直忙不到头，一封信足足花了几个月的时间才得以有空寄出。

而在他寄出那封信件之前，欧洲大陆上愈演愈烈的战事正一件一件呈现在冰冷的字符组成的军报上：敦刻尔克的撤退和德军对不列颠几乎不分昼夜的轰炸，每一样都惊得他手指痉挛。他记得忒修斯曾说过自己的亲人住在伦敦，也说过被调去了远征军的兄弟如何不擅于战斗。

但是他无能为力，他只能看着这些消息，写下更多安慰的词句，塞进寄出的信件里。

忒修斯偶尔也会觉得迷茫，他所在的舰艇时常看起来就像一座漂浮在海上的孤岛。唯一与世界的联系是近些日子以来响得愈发频繁的电报室——那也因为海底电缆被炸断而中断了好一阵子——敦刻尔克和不列颠的消息一次又一次经由他的手打下来并交给上级。没什么好消息，在无处可逃的时候变得更加令人绝望。

他们的巡逻期被增长了，一方面源于海上的压力，另一方面他得不到任何一个亲近的人的消息，自从纽特撤退到英格兰后给他的最后一封信后，无论是珀西瓦尔还是家人都再没有给他写过任何信件了。他只能从无线电的只言片语里描绘曾经的街道现在的模样，是否房屋轰塌，所有人是否都安然无恙。

这应该是忒修斯这辈子最难熬的三个月。

他开始失眠，开始寻求更多的工作，开始在体力实在无法支撑之后和衣睡上几个小时。不过他很快又习惯了这一切，舰上的每一个人都和他处于同样的状态，他甚至能在递交文件的时候见到上司乌青的眼眶。他们在偶尔的喘息里相互讨论着不知是否仍然安好的亲眷，他很快意识到没有什么会变得更糟，也没有什么会变得更好，他们对本岛或是大陆上所发生的一切都无能为力。

最开始，忒修斯以为只要熬过了这一段日子就好，他熬到了停港休憩的日期，却发现始终支持着他熬过这段日子的东西可并没有到来。他翻遍了信箱，拿走家中报平安的信和纽特寄来的一张照片，却没见到珀西瓦尔的来信。上一封信件来自他出港之前，这么算来快要将近半年。

这未免让人感到紧张，他不知道美军到底是怎样的光景，他们只在正常的情报交流上有着联系，没人会为了他这么一个无关紧要的小兵汇报某一艘舰艇上大副的情况。至少他从没在重要人士伤亡名单上听过珀西瓦尔的名字，大概是个该死的好消息。

幸好，他们之间的问题不过是信息延迟。忒修斯最终在一九四零年的年末收到了来自珀西瓦尔的一叠信件。它们的收件人地址被海水模糊，直到最后一封一并寄到的时候，才终于被人辨认出来，上面的徽记是属于同一个发件人的手笔。

大西洋总是如同她的名字一样动人，一如珀西瓦尔用在信件里的巧妙双关。忒修斯花了一整个下午将那些信全部读完，才觉得始终郁结在胸口伴随着他每个亲吻脖子上的链牌才能入睡的夜晚的焦虑都烟消云散了。他们之间的信件向来不是通信，而是单方面的倾诉。他们总在不停地错过对方的关键时刻，久而久之便也成了习惯。比起恋人，那更像是某种寄托，支撑着他们能够继续走下去。

忒修斯终于在这一年升上了中尉，在甲板上也算是个老水手了。他踏上了即将开赴遥远战场的航母，不过首先，先要护送首相同美国总统签订一份协议。这是他第一次踏上美国的军舰，站在队伍里的时候仍然在四下张望，他记得珀西瓦尔服役的舰艇，就是他脚下现在所踩着的这一艘了。

作战室被布置成一个简单的礼堂，珀西瓦尔站在下首，舰长不愿放弃战术室里做到了一半的战术推演，便将他这个大副推了出来接待来宾。那份名单他已经烂熟于心，也能从容地和英方的官员一一招呼致意，直到他看到忒修斯穿着英式军装礼服，穿过门扉向他走来的时候的模样。他不得不承认自己的呼吸如同恶俗小说里会描写的那样停滞了一拍，并承认他迫不及待地想把忒修斯这一身衣服给扒下来。

年轻的军官眨了眨眼睛，将宽檐的军帽摘下来，露出海蓝色的眸子。他们握手的时间多了几秒，握紧的手掌温度升高，这一声招呼的时间也太长了一些，仿佛所有人都看向了他们，而不过是一瞬间的事情罢了。他们避开了对方的眼睛，珀西瓦尔低头在他耳边说了一个位置，让忒修斯在结束签字仪式之后再去找他。

忒修斯站在随行人员的末尾，他低着头摆弄自己的军帽，甚至不在乎整个仪式都进行了些什么。他抬起头的时候，只见到另一侧的珀西瓦尔也正盯着他看，那视线从上到下，像X射线般想将忒修斯看了个遍。他弯起嘴角，用口型和珀西瓦尔对话。幸好没什么人在意他们在做什么，所有人的注意力都仍在桌面上的那两份如千金般贵重的文件上。

这是忒修斯度过的最难熬的一个小时。他的心思无时无刻不在指望这件事快些结束，之后三小时用于参观的自由活动时间可以快些到来，他可以不在乎参观友军舰艇，他绝对在乎再一次见到了珀西瓦尔。

漫长的时间在忒修斯几乎快要失去自制力的时候，一切终于结束了。他等待着原地解散的命令，并迫不及待地泡上了旗舰的内舱。钥匙被他拽在手心里被汗水浸湿滑得他几乎没办法一次性将它插进钥匙孔，捅了几下之后才最终成功。

“看起来我不是唯一一个急的人。”珀西瓦尔的声音在他打开门的时候从他身后传来，年轻人笑起来，钻进办公室之后将年长者一并拽了进去。门应声而和。

“当然，我想念你。”忒修斯拽着珀西瓦尔的领带，在他唇上留下一个响亮的吻，“我无时无刻地不在想念你。”

珀西瓦尔应下了这声几乎赤裸的钦慕，将吻落在忒修斯的侧脸与脖颈，并抱起依然纤细却比以前更加重了的年轻人。他们纠缠着走到办公桌边上，珀西瓦尔推开了桌面上散得乱七八糟的纸张，将忒修斯放了上去。

松开皮带与长裤后，忒修斯裸露着修长的腿，自然盘绕着勾上珀西瓦尔的背，脚趾蜷起，勾出珀西瓦尔塞在裤腰里的衬衫。他四下张望，想看那些被他们推到地上的都是些什么，却发现那不是什么文件，而是自己写的信件。他一瞬间便羞红了脸。

“你的信积了很久，我才刚有空能看。”珀西瓦尔顺着他的目光瞥了一眼，在忒修斯身上落下更多的吻，手指挤进他股间，还不忘别扭地解释着，“我都觉得自己快要了解皇家海军的日常训练是什么模样了。”

“我该告诉你，你给我的每一封信我都留着吗……”忒修斯捂住嘴，不让随着珀西瓦尔插入他体内的手指扩张的动作而冲上头顶的血液控制着喉咙尖叫出声。他时常会在躲在浴室里自慰的时候回想珀西瓦尔玩弄他时的模样，却不得不承认，回忆和肖想远没有真实来得令人沉醉。

“那些东西并不会在出事的时候保住你的命。”珀西瓦尔将手指插得更深些，他没办法从忒修斯身上移开视线，泛起情欲的人浑身泛着体温升高后的红，让他忍不住要摁住忒修斯正随着他戳刺的频率一同撸弄着自己阴茎的动作。

“可是它们让我在最彷徨的时候活了下来。”忒修斯仰着头，盯着头顶的灯光，露出脆弱的喉咙，让珀西瓦尔亲吻。后者从善如流地扣着他的手吻上去，牙齿轻轻啃咬着喉结，留下一串暧昧的水渍，他用舌头勾出他挂在脖子上的链子，在发现是自己的身份牌之后，顺势将它叼在嘴里一起咬了出来。

他们都注意到了这个玩意儿，忒修斯像是仔细掩藏的秘密被撞破了一样，扭开脸不再去看珀西瓦尔怔愣的表情。

“你该不知道我有多期待你活着来见我。”珀西瓦尔抓住了忒修斯的腿，将他拉近，并将自己的阴茎挤进他的后穴。不充分的润滑让忒修斯发出了一声因为疼痛而起的尖叫，幸好一切都淹没在了脚下巨大的引擎轰鸣里。

这一切另忒修斯感到熟悉而怀念，他抱紧了珀西瓦尔的脖子，咬住他的肩膀，将犬齿卡进对方肩章和厚实布料的缝隙里，一声接一声的呜咽着如同犬吠，响在珀西瓦尔的耳边，他侧过头，声音落在珀西瓦尔的耳朵里，“我的确更想念你操我的感觉。”

年长者闻言环住年轻人的腰，抱着人坐下来，以便他插入得更深。温热的甬道包裹着他的分身，紧贴着拒绝着他的抽离。皮肉撞击的声音混着青年人的不断地嘶吼和重复珀西瓦尔名字的声音。等他体内的高潮终于到来的时候，他落下的泪水已经沾湿了珀西瓦尔的肩膀。

珀西瓦尔轻声安抚着他，手滑进忒修斯半开的衬衫的后摆，微凉的手指安抚着不断颤抖着的人，试图令他冷静下来。“我们还有时间再来一次。”他看了一眼表，万分冷静地提出新的建议，“或者你想听一下你曾经给我写过的东西吗？”

“我还以为你不会保留那些信件。”忒修斯终于从他肩膀上抬起头来，哭红的眼角还带着泪水，被珀西瓦尔用舌尖舔去，又将微弱的咸融化在相触的唇间。

“我留下了你写的每一封情诗。”珀西瓦尔用脚踢了一下最下方的抽屉，用脚尖拉开一半，露出里面整齐叠放的泛黄信纸来，“我承认它们动人。”

忒修斯又惊又喜，蓝眼睛在几秒钟的时间里流过许多的感情，最终，他跪在珀西瓦尔腿上，将亲吻落在他的眼睛和唇边的胡渣上。“你该知道有多少话我不敢写在信里。”

“我知道，就像我不能光明正大地说我想操你一样。”珀西瓦尔笑了一声，手指抓着忒修斯的臀肉拍打，迫不及待地想再把人给捅穿一次似的。大洋上的生活将他记忆里的年轻人变得更加强壮，却依然温和，他知道对方不会拒绝自己的任何要求，就像现在这样挤在办公室里苟合一样。

珀西瓦尔从地上捡起了信，在第二次操进忒修斯体内的时候开始朗读那些让忒修斯听起来觉得羞耻的信件附言，他可从未想到自己写下这些的时候，会有一天成为自己被人上的时候的配音。他低声附和着珀西瓦尔的声音，背诵着那些诗歌，直到他的注意力再也不能同时注意在两件事上，并彻底绷断了弦。

坚硬的办公桌抵得他背脊生疼，让他几乎要抓破珀西瓦尔的衬衫，却依然不愿意放手。

末了，珀西瓦尔低声抱怨着忒修斯牙齿太尖，差点咬坏了自己的军礼服，而后者仍然在洗手间里收拾自己仪容，老半天才憋出一句反驳的话来：“你可以找个东西堵住我的嘴。”

“那你就只能考虑我的老二了。”珀西瓦尔靠在门边，听到洗手间内发出一声巨响，忍不住最终笑出声来。

对于这对战场鸳鸯来说，时间总是最宝贵的东西，他们只能争分夺秒地在各种地方偷一段时间的空闲，更多的时候却要忍耐分别与想念。

一个小时后，忒修斯拽着仍不服帖的衬衫下摆，合上军装外套的扣子，在珀西瓦尔的带路下从另一条路穿回甲板集合处。

幸好没人深究他为何会与企业号大副一同行动，只当他们是在半路遇见，而好心的大副帮了迷路的年轻中尉的忙罢了。珀西瓦尔冲他做一个保重的口型，将人塞进队伍末尾。接驳艇已经就位，这一次分别后，他们都将奔赴太平洋，直到战争结束，就连他们自己，都不知道是否还会有机会见面。

威尔士亲王号鸣笛起航，将向南绕过好望角，在年底前到达印度基地替代旗舰的位置。而企业号即将掉头穿越巴拿马运河，回到圣地亚哥港进行短暂补给，并前往夏威夷军港。

珀西瓦尔站在甲板上看了很久，直到那艘旗舰的桅杆消失在自己的视野里，才搓着已经冻得冰凉的双手，回到室内，他还有一个办公室的狼藉等着自己来收拾。战报和未看完的信件全部混在一起，散落了一地，还无人打理。他走过的时候一张接一张捡起，将它们分类后全部放到桌上。

他说了谎，那些信件大部分是因为他舍不得阅读而没有阅读的，而非他所谓的无暇分身。他抬起头看到桌子对面挂着的地图，想起忒修斯所言即将离开大西洋的话语，勾起了嘴角。

——他们将从背道而驰的方向，前往相同的终点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 大西洋宪章历史上是在威尔士亲王号上签订的，这里强行魔改到了美方船上，并且为了剧情需要改了美军所派出的礼宾舰奥古斯塔号为设定珀西所在的企业号。


	3. Happily ever

03  
珍珠港遇袭的消息从电报里传遍了整个太平洋上的所有舰艇。威尔士亲王号上一时间全是四处奔跑的传令兵。

忒修斯从祷告舱里出来的时候，差一点就撞上一个。

他忍不住询问跑得上接不接下气的传令兵究竟发生了什么，却只看见一大片白晃晃的打印纸在他眼前晃悠。

“先生，珍珠港遭遇了日本的袭击，目前仍然伤亡不明。”那士兵憋着一口气把话说完，匆匆向他行了个礼后，又接着奔跑起来。

算不上个好消息，也称不上多糟糕。忒修斯长叹了口气，扭头又回了狭小的舱室，再念一段祷文。他不是个虔诚的信徒，他是指，天主大概并不会因他的性取向而接纳他成为自己的子民。可他什么也做不了，只能用祈祷来祈求企业号并没有按时回到港口。

或许是他的祈祷起了作用，企业号的确逃过了那场劫难。当他走到作战室等待新的命令的时候，所有的消息已经被整理好放在了桌上。他飞快地将每一封电报阅读完毕，直到看到借由印尼基地传来的关于美军的夏威夷港口报告，里面并没有因为天气原因迟到的企业号的时候，才长舒了一口气。

这里的战斗终于以被袭击为开端，要正式开始了。水面上的平静被打破后，一切都如同被摁下了开关一般，有条不紊地转动起来。声望号战列舰的指挥室并不大，所有人都围着海图，反反复复给旗舰确认是否需要由他们出动——尽管他们也很快就要自顾不暇了。

日军的攻击比他们所想的更加猛烈，一望无际的远洋让他们无处可避。被击沉的舰艇数量一天比一天增加，他们花了太多时间搜救和安置伤员，还得小心翼翼地在回程的路上不再收到埋伏。这样的节奏在很长一段时间里让所有人都无法入睡。忒修斯已经在指挥室里杵了快三天了，他不敢松懈，即使舰长不止一次想要将他赶回宿舍睡上几小时。

“只是海上正常的一天，孩子。”贝特曼舰长比他年长许多，总是以温和的语气安抚他们这些在战场上全只能算新人的手下，“声望号也不会因为你去睡了几个小时就沉没。”

“我只是担心……”忒修斯嘟囔了几声，不情不愿地回了自己的舱室。大清早的他的室友去甲板上指挥晨练了，只剩下他将军帽盖在脸上，连衣服都没脱，迷迷糊糊睡上几个小时。

他做了梦，各式各样的梦。梦见纽特被永远留在了战场上，梦见自己的家被惨烈的空袭打得千疮百孔，梦见他去了空军的朋友在飞机坠海之前冲他挥了挥手，梦见珀西瓦尔在海面之下同他说着什么，绝不是平日的嘱咐或是信件里的甜言蜜语，更像是无法言明的警告。他睡得太沉，就好像是在海面之下不停下潜，直到深不见底的黑暗将一切都夺走。

外面开始下雨了，他被雨声惊醒，看向时钟才发现他的睡眠不过两个小时，却让他头疼得更厉害了。他从床铺底下摸出保存着的信件，抽出一封，却发现自己并不能集中注意力阅读。他睡得太少了，几乎快要影响整个人的判断力。他花了更多的时间在床上试图让自己清醒过来，可无论是止痛药还是咖啡都无法让他的意识保持一种平和的状态。

随后他真正醒了过来，手里捏着一个已经拆开过的信封。

他的头不再疼了，军帽被丢在一边，舷窗外的阳光洒在他脸上，让他忍不住皱起眉头嘟囔窗帘的问题。他睡了整整一个早上，被各种光陆怪离的梦境所折磨，但精神却奇异地感到平静。他看了一眼手里捏着的信封，是珀西瓦尔之前给他写的信，开口的地方被用裁纸刀小心地挑开，掉落一张并不好看的圣地亚哥风景明信片。他记得这封信，是他上船之前收到的最后一封信。

他叹了口气，将所有的东西都收拾好，去擦一把脸。他的休息时间还有一阵子，但他却再也没法在房间里待下去了。下了雨之后，海风都变得冷冽起来，他身上的夏季制服显得有点单薄了，他不得不返回房间里去翻件长袖外套船上，才觉得好受一些。

炮火声在很远的地方响起，震得所有步履匆匆的人都抬起头来看向同一个方向，那是编队的另一侧，炮弹撞击舰身的声音令人心惊。忒修斯佯装镇定地走进作战室，他们没收到任何新的命令，舰长仍然镇定地让所有人回到自己的岗位上待命，等待会到来或是不会再到来的炮击和鱼雷。

忒修斯一言不发，沉默地继续做着整理，他知道自己应该去下层甲板指挥那些比他更加没有经验的水手们去做他们该做的事情，检查逃生设施，确认所有的发动机都正常运转。他努力地在整理完手边的事情之后去完成了自己的职责，随后听到炮击的声音离他们越来越近。他有一种直觉，仿佛那些炮弹最终都会降落到他们这一侧，直到这艘战列舰在对攻之中彻底沉没。

那不是个好兆头，就像他今早被强制要求休息时候做的梦一样。

火炮的轰鸣唤回了他的意识，他低着头发出号令，按照一层一层传递到手的命令，指挥着周围的人。他看不见自己的敌人，却知道这场战斗比他之前所经历的任何一次演习都来得更加危险，他不知道他们的舰下是否有敌人的潜水艇，是否有看不见的战斗机在他们头顶盘旋。

甲板被空投而下的炮弹砸穿，爆炸声从四面八方将人包围，信号旗挂起，却还未来得及传递消息，便被倒下的桅杆一起带入深海。忒修斯听到自己的声音喊得嘶声力竭，他的手臂很不舒服，不知道是不是在将人从炸开的炮筒边上拽走的时候受了伤。

他是最后坐上救生艇的几个人之一。他耗费了所有的精力将他能见到的每一个活人塞上救生艇，随后才如释重负般将自己丢上了最后一条船。油箱一定是被点着了，不然他绝不会在驶离了母舰一段距离之后，还能感受到身后源源不断的热量。这是忒修斯第一次经历沉船，也是这艘船上的大部分人第一次经历。

平静下来之后，忒修斯勉强包扎了一下手臂上的伤口，他不知道到底是不是断了骨头，但简单的包扎并没有缓解他的疼痛。还好他并不是孤身一人，他的同僚接下了划船的任务，将判断方向的任务交给了这个伤员。他们不知道自己飘到了哪里，四处可见仍然是船体泄露出的油污，他们打了很长一段距离的转，才最终划向一个无人的水域。

他们最终被一艘过路的美国军舰打捞起来，忒修斯已经有些分不清他们到底在海上漂流了多久，时间一定不长，甚至没有经历一次能够将人冻死的黑夜，却让他觉得像是过了一辈子一样。他不知道究竟是什么支撑着他没有昏厥过去，他在一切都安定下来之后才后知后觉地意识到那是自己的求生欲。

三天之后，他在温暖的医疗室里醒过来。

年轻的护士敲开他所在的房间的门，手里拿着伤药，足够住得下六个人的房间里只有忒修斯和他对角的床上躺着人，对面那个美国人还在沉睡，像是劳累过度或者之类的。忒修斯的手臂滑稽地吊在他的脖子上，让他只能直挺挺地躺在那儿。

“你的运气不错，只是断了根骨头。”护士将几个药片丢给忒修斯，又在自己的手板上写了几笔，“问题不大，只不过你哪只手可能一时半会儿动不了。”

忒修斯冲她点点头，在她的帮助下坐起来，将那些止疼的药片丢进喉咙里，再灌上一些水润润干哑的嗓子。“比我想得好些。”他找回自己的声音之后问道，“我能知道今天是几号吗？”

“你睡了三天。”护士合上钢笔，冲他笑了一下，又去查看他对面的那个人了。浓重的美式口音让忒修斯确定自己大概是撞上了美国佬的船，总比被日本人遇见了好，他们怎么说也还是同盟，应该会在最近的英军港口补给的时候把他们放下来。

他的头还是很疼，不确定是因为睡得太久还是因为受伤而引发的高烧，他感觉可有些糟糕，只能靠在柔软的枕头上闭目养神。护士不知道什么时候走了出去，舱门关闭的声音厚重而刺耳，打断了他在漫无边际的黑暗里的胡思乱想。

医疗室很久没有如此热闹，没有过多久，那扇门又被推开了。忒修斯没有睁眼，他一点都不想知道究竟又是谁来了，但还是在听到那脚步声在自己的床边停下之后，不情不愿地睁开了眼睛。

“珀西。”他不知道自己是否该意外眼前人的到来，这像个梦境里才会发生的事情，他有些惊吓，尽管更多的依然是惊喜。命运给他指了个意外的路口，让他见到了只能在梦里见到的人。

“我不知道这该算你运气太好还是我运气太好。”珀西瓦尔抄着手站在他边上，顺手拿起桌面上的杯子抿上一口，“我们会在后天路过新加坡港，我们可以在那里补给的时候把你们几个放下去。”

“可能我们的运气都不错。”忒修斯弯了弯嘴角，费力地侧过身去扯珀西瓦尔的袖子，他清醒了不少，又看到了老情人，原本还算活泼的性子就全冒了出来，“我听说你们的船上伙食很好……”

“伤患的伙食归护士们管，那些小姑娘可比我更难糊弄。”珀西瓦尔颇为无奈地俯下身亲吻了忒修斯的脸颊，他有些劫后余生的错觉，甚至不管不顾这间房子里还有另一个人的存在，他一旦想起忒修斯差一点就真的陪着声望号丧了命，就觉得心悸。“不过我可以去给你带个冰淇淋之类的。”他最后还是让了步，“护士们应该不会骂你。”

“我会把你当成挡箭牌的。”忒修斯眨眨眼，在这个拥抱里把脸埋进珀西瓦尔还带着海风味道的军装外套里，他从未觉得这种味道如此好闻，让他真实地感觉到自己活着一般。

珀西瓦尔准备带人出去吹吹风，毕竟忒修斯伤了手臂而不是腿，要是总是闷在房间里也足够无聊。企业号上忙碌至极，就在他们从医疗室走到甲板上的那些时间，就有一连串的人向他们几乎不会在除了作战室和甲板以外的地方出现的大副打招呼，并好奇地打量他身边那个高大的伤患。

“是不是我的制服在这里太格格不入了。”忒修斯在又一次被行了注目礼之后小声询问珀西瓦尔，“所有人都在盯着我看。”

“是因为你跟着我。”珀西瓦尔笑起来，抬手揉乱了忒修斯的头发。他已经不能被称为男孩了，海风的吹拂和海水的冲刷已经将他打磨成了足够在甲板上下命令的海军军官了。他想他的确是以爱来对待面前的人的，不然也无从解释他抽屉里从不舍的丢弃的信件的意义是什么。

他们遇到了忒修斯的同伴，那几个更年轻的孩子已经和轮休的美国水手们打成了一片，却还是在见到自己的长官的时候有礼地排成一排。忒修斯招呼他们不要紧张，却觉得自己这副模样还要下命令有些滑稽，随即补充了几句：“就当是放个假，这两天见到我不用行礼。”

珀西瓦尔的办公室如同忒修斯上一次来的时候一样整洁而完美。他也同样看到了总是散落在桌面上的书信。他将那些信纸一张张拾起归拢到一边，最后还是忍不住出声询问：“你总是把这些信和文件混着看？”

“信是消遣。”珀西瓦尔撇见他手里的那叠信纸，不想承认自己会拿着信都做些什么。他讪笑着去亲吻忒修斯，将剩余的话吞没在唇齿间。漫长而温存的吻让忒修斯不再纠结于手中已经字迹模糊的手写信究竟有些什么作用，而是自觉地回应着这个情人之间久别重逢后的温柔亲吻。

皇家海军夏制制服柔软而贴合身体，忒修斯还在庆幸美军船上不会有那身标明伤患身份的蓝色西装搭配红色领带，那像是种警示似的让医疗兵们看紧这些不听话的，想要立刻回到战场上去的伤员，他穿过一回那身衣服，感觉可能是去他妈的糟糕，他被朋友们嘲笑了足足一个月，直到他确保自己完全痊愈，并回到岗位上才消停。

而因为禁欲太久而忘了自己仍然在面对伤员的海军上校毫无意外地将忒修斯伤口的绷带给弄散了，并在手忙脚乱给他重新裹上的时候露出了不少马脚，只能去寻求医疗兵的帮忙。那年轻的姑娘只瞟一眼勉强将外套保持整洁的舰艇指挥官，最终埋怨着他们的不小心，并没有多说什么。

忒修斯偶尔会有种错觉，像是这会儿他们其实是在一座游轮上而不是一艘遍布火炮和武器的航母上一般，珀西瓦尔刻意制造出的轻快假象并不能与他在事后花费更多的时间处理被落下的工作成正比。就算珀西瓦尔会偷偷地从厨房多要一个冰淇淋拿来病房和忒修斯分享也不能抵消他的顾虑。

这仍然是战争之中，当远处的炮火响起的时候，他会紧张地看向作战室和珀西瓦尔的办公室的方向。他不得不承认这种反应是身体上的痊愈无法治愈的，直到他接触到陆地，才勉强安心下来。

汽笛鸣响之后，他在码头上站了很久，直到珀西瓦尔在甲板上眺望的身影再也消失不见之后，才转身走向军部办公室。

他们问他要不要重新换一艘船，被他拒绝了。声望号沉没之后，上面的船员也就四散到了各个舰艇上，忒修斯知道他也该这么做，他加入海军的时候，只是因为他热爱那片蔚蓝的海域，就如同他的母亲在小时候带他在海滩上休假的时候夸赞的那样，“他有一双和海洋如出一辙的美丽眼睛”，尽管作为参军的理由这句话足够无厘头。

他留在了岸上，调到了支援部队，保留了军衔，从此变成了一个后勤人员。

新加坡远东舰队基地总是忙碌，在战争结束的消息传来之前，他都没空和珀西瓦尔再见上一面。

那大概是三年左右的时间。忒修斯仍然每一天期待着邮局的小伙子带来一封来自遥远海上的信件，或者电报里听到同盟军队大捷的消息。到战争后期，那些文件他处理起来愈发得心应手，而文件上白纸黑字的战报总是让他没有实感，好像战争对于这个忙碌却未受到攻击的基地来说，是遥远却触手可及的事情一样。

他时不时会和停港补给的旧友喝上一杯，听他们谈论这座城市里哪里的姑娘更好。每到这时，他只能隔着领子握紧挂在那里的吊坠牌，含糊地说着自己的恋人在远方，等待他在战争结束之后再去寻找他。

然后战争就猝不及防地结束了。

珀西瓦尔的最后一封信落款于那一年的五月，上面写着一个地址，加上一份邀请，邀请忒修斯在一切结束之后，去夏威夷相见。

胜利日那天，忒修斯仍然是按部就班地走进自己的办公室，却被秘书拦住，在门口拥抱了他，并在他脸颊上落下一个响亮得让一走廊的人都能听清的亲吻。“战争结束了，斯卡曼德先生！”那年轻人的笑容如同他的拥抱一样真切。就连他一向不苟言笑的上司都出现在他的面前，宣布他们可以开始狂欢了。

电报和电话的声音响了整整一个上午，短暂忙碌之后，整个港口最终被欢乐的气氛所包围。随着舰艇一艘接着一艘回港，从未有过的热闹席卷了这里。所有人都在庆祝自己活过了战争，他们喝掉了能找到的每一滴酒，亲吻每一个路过的人，毫无保留地释放自己的欢乐。

忒修斯混在人群里，将那隐秘佩戴的长链从领口抽出，紧紧地攥在手心里，放在唇边亲吻。

“我希望我们都活下来了。”他轻声说，“接下来就该完成承诺了。”

六个月后，夏威夷港迎来了从新加坡港开来的客船。还未脱下军装的珀西瓦尔站在港口，迎接了在战争结束后匆忙退役的忒修斯。年长者的鬓角在三年的时间里已然被海风染白，带着一身勋章，匆忙从表彰会上逃出来迎接到港的船只。

港口上来往的人不免对他侧目，他却毫不在意，只是走向了一身格纹西装，刚拎着自己的皮箱走下船的英国绅士，同他紧紧地拥抱在一起。


End file.
